Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
Description of Related Art
With the integration of semiconductor devices, in order to achieve high density and high performance, fabrication of semiconductor devices has evolved into stacking upward in the vertical direction, such that the wafer area can be used more efficiently. Therefore, semiconductor structures with a high aspect ratio are common in small-sized devices.
When fabricating the semiconductor structures with a high aspect ratio, usually etching processes are carried out several times to form material layers having different patterns. However, as the device size decreases, it becomes difficult to perform alignment and control the etching processes, or the patterns may deform after the etching, which may result in collapse of the structure and affect the yield rate of fabrication of the semiconductor devices. Hence, how to reduce the number of times of the etching processes, and prevent pattern deformation after the etching or collapse of the structure is an important issue that needs to be overcome in this field.